Hollywood Dreams
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Andre's Hollywood life is about to have a crash collision with his pre-Hollywood life. Crushes, fights, sibiling rivalry and more.
1. Meet the Family

14 year old Decatur Harris was standing in the airport wating for her flight to Hollywood with her younger 3 year old brother Derrick. "Flight 44B to Hollywood seats 1 - 10." the male voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "We are in seats 11 - 20 that means our line is next. Come on Derrick." said Decatur. "But I have to go potty." Derrick whined. "Then why didn't you tell me?" "Because you told me to shut up." Decatur sighed and looked at her phone. It was Andre. For the fourth time in six minuets she pushed the ignore button. She remembers three years ago when her family lived in Denver and she would make every girl who dated Andre dump him. She used to make his life miserable. But that all changed when Derrick was born. She was now in the worst position a kid could be in. The Middle Child position. She wanted to stop being treated like a baby but she didn't want to have the responsibility of an adult. She remembers it like it was yesterday, Mom anounced that Andre has been accepted into Hollywood Arts High School. She didn't want to go to Hollywood and lose all of her friends and she wanted to stay away from her crazy grandmother. She said she wanted to stay in Denver with her uncle and aunt. She didn't expect Derrick staying too. "Flight 44B to Hollywood seats 31 - 40" said the male voice. " Oh Crap" screamed Decatur. "Ooooooooooo I'm gonna tell ma-" Decatur grabbed his hand and took off before he could finish his sentence. Lucily no one stole their seats.

"SHE'S NOT ANSWERING!" screamed Andre. "Relax." said Tori. "You know she cant talk to you untill they get in the air." " But their flight dosen't board until 4:00 PM. It's only 3:45 PM." Tori was getting annoyed by Andre's constant worrying. "I thought you hated your sister." said Tori "Yeah but I really miss her." Andre responded. He had a text from Decatur.** "on da plane almost didn't getta seat p.s. STOP CALLING ME" **Andre smiled at that text but just then he got a phone call from his mother. "Andre your father is on his way here you should come to the house and see him." _"He works till midnight every night but he can take off of work for Decatur." _Andre thought. "Hello are you still there?" "Yes I'm still here. I'm on my way Mom. Love You." "Love you too bye." Andre hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Tori. "It's my Mom she wants me to come home since Dad is coming." Andre replied. "Can I come too?" "I don't see why not." Just then he got a text from Robbie.** "where r u at**" "**on my way 2 my house"**

**"iz the ps3 fixed" "yes Y" "I just got my 2k10 back from beck wanna play it a ur house" "sure"** "Come on Andre." Tori called out to him. "Coming Tori." He called back.

Jerome Harris (Andre's Father) was at Jerome Harris Records studio, he was in charge of the largest record label in the world. He was in the studio with the most popular new rapper Dwayne Elwayne known as Swine Floo. Andre despised him, not because he was a bad rapper, he was great but in an interview with Rolling Stone Magzine he said Swine Floo was like a son to him. This angered Andre. He worked from 5am to Midnight every day so he hasn't seen Andre in months. He works in San Diego. "Do we have to end this session?" said Swine Floo. "I'm afraid so." said Jerome as he recieved a text from his daughter. **"plane lands in 10 min. there's a taxi wating at the airport for me and derrick according to mom" "I might not be there when you arrive but I will be there"**

"I OWN YOU IN THIS GAME!" screamed Robbie as he took a 101 - 83 lead. "LeBron and Wade are gonna get tired eventually." Andre pointed out. "And Carmelo won't?" asked Robbie. "Carmelo has more endurance." said a familiar male voice in the doorway. Andre and Robbie paused the game to see Beck sitting on the bed with Tori who was laying down in agonizing boredom. "What are you doing here Beck." Andre asked. "I came here to call winner." Beck replied. _"Just great" _Tori thought _"I came to spend time with Andre not Andre, Robbie, and Beck. I was going to ask Andre to go on a date with me."_ "YES! EAT THAT ROBBIE!" Andre screamed. Tori looked up at the scoreboard. It read 105 -105. "Hey guys." Cat said cheerfully. Andre felt his pride disapear when he heard Cat's voice. Cat was the best 2k sports player on the western hemisphere. "I got next after Beck" she said. Tori was hoping that Andre would lose so she could talk to him in private. He loss to Robbie 127 - 123. "Can I talk to you in private?" Tori asked. Andre could tell Tori was annoyed. "Are you mad about something?" Andre asked as Beck took a 8 - 0 lead. "No." Tori replied. Tori left the room and led Andre to the hallway "Andre, will you-" "THERE HERE THERE HERE" interupted Andre as he raced down the stairs and hugged Derrick and Decatur "You're hugging me too tight." Decatur said out of breath. "Sorry I just missed you guys so much." Andre explained. "Here you go Andre." Derrick handed him a copy of the NBA 2K10 DLC pack with all the new NBA Draft picks and updated rosters. "Thanks Derrick where did you get this." "Auntie Ella told me to give you this." Tori walked downstairs to see the mini family reunion in the living room. "Decatur, Derrick this is my friend Tori." said Andre. _"If it wasn't for Andre's mircale comeback in the 4th quarter he would be introducing me as his GIRLFRIEND Tori." _"Hi" she said as she shook Derrick and Decatur's hands. _"Seems like Andre has a new girlfriend."_ Decatur thought. _"I'll break them up but it will take about a week since i've loss my charm."_


	2. Tori's Major Crush

_"Decatur seems like she dosen't like me." _Tori thought. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beck screamed in victory from upstairs. Andre had a feeling Robbie had lost on purpose to avoid playing against Cat. Andre was determined to beat Cat today. "He cares more about that stupid game than me." Tori mumbled. "Watcha say Tori?" asked Andre. "Nothing Andre." 67 - 22 was the score when Tori returned up stairs. The B.o.B. posters and bedsheets in Andre's room gave Tori an idea. She would get him tickets to a B.o.B. concert and he would fall in love with her. _"That's way to cliche" _said Tori's conscience. "You're right." Tori said aloud. "Who's right?" Cat asked as Beck threw the controller onto the ground. The score was a dissapointing 109 - 27. " _"I really have to stop saying the wrong things out loud." _Tori thought. _"Ain't that the truth." _Her conscience replied. Tori was starting to fell like Robbie, and her conscience was Rex. Cat was patiently wating for Andre while Robbie and Beck were meeting Andre's family. He returned upstairs into his room with the dlc pack. "What were you going to ask me Tori?" asked Andre. "Nothing." she replied _"look would you just ask him out."_ said Tori's conscience _"I'm wating for the right moment."_ Tori replied. _"You mean when he's making out with some blonde chick in his bedroom shirtless." _her conscience replied. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Tori screamed out loud. Luckily no one was paying attention because **Cat was losing!** she was down 60 - 63 at halftime. "Enjoy it while it last." warned Cat. "I most certantly will." Andre responded. Decatur was spying on Andre, Cat, and Tori while Beck went to Jade's house and Robbie went home to get Rex to entertain Derrick. _"If she is his girlfriend than he is a terrible boyfriend. He's not even __acknowledging the fact that she's there." _Tori sighed and looked at the scoreboard Andre was up 102 - 106. "Carmelo is draning em' from long distance." Andre remarked. "Kobe Bryant has not made a shot in over 12 minuets." the announcer said. "I'm aware of that Chris Collinsworth." said Cat with a rare touch of annoyance in her voice. "_He's not even __acknowledging the fact that I'm here." _Tori thought. _"Maybe if you said something to him he would respond." _said Tori's conscience. _"I must be going crazy. I'm having conversations with my conscience." _Tori thought. _"Yes you are."_ said her conscience.

"Really, A traffic jam." said Jerome. The traffic then started moving very quickly and he was home within 20 minuets. "I'm home." He said as he looked at an unfamiliar kid downstairs playing with Derrick. "DADDY!" Derrick exclaimed as he hugged Jerome. "My name is Robbie. I'm a friend of Andre's, he's upstairs." said Robbie. "Thanks." He replied. "ANDRE!" Jerome exclaimed seeing his son awake for the first time in months. Andre didn't even turn around or respond. His father wasn't there for Andre's sweet 16 or when he had his piano recital last week. Come to think of it, Tori has been there for him in the past year more than his father has in the past 4 years. "Hey ." Cat and Tori said in unison. Jerome felt dissapointed as he left the room. "THE LAKERS WIN IN AN MIRICALE COMEBACK!" Chris Collinsworth yelled. Andre noticed Tori looked very upset. He took her into the guest bedroom. "What's wrong Tori?" "What are you talking about Andre." "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Andre said sternly. "Look I have to go home I'm gonna miss dinner." Tori got up to leave the room. "NO!" Tori heard the fire in Andre's voice, he seemed very angry so she sat back down. "Now what's bothering you?" Andre said much more gently. "Nothing." Tori lied for the second time. She hated lying to Andre. Andre didn't believe Tori's lie for one second, but he didn't want Tori to miss dinner and get in trouble because him. "Okay but call me as soon as you finish eating." Andre said. "Okay see ya later." Tori said as she left the room. When Andre returned to his room Cat was crushing Robbie in a 45 - 28 lead. "So are you guys spending the night?" Andre asked. Cat thought about that question. "I'll check with my parents." Cat replied. "I'm staying." Robbie chimed in. Robbie has stayed at Andre's house multiple times but never with Cat. He had a huge crush on Cat, and he was almost sure she felt the same way.

Jerome and his wife Rebbeca were in their bedroom. Derrick was fast asleep. "Becky, he acted like I wasn't even there." "Well in the past couple of years you haven't been there for him." Rebbeca responded. "But I saw him a few months ago." "Romey you're not understanding. The last birthday of Andre's that you were there for was his 12th one. You weren't here for his first day of high school, or to teach him how to drive, or to have the talk with him." "What talk?" "The talk about girls." "Look if I take of work my assistants would ruin Swine Floo's career. They couldn't make instrumentals to save their lives." "Well look you have to make a desicion what's more important, Swine Floo's career, or your children. I'm going to bed." Rebbeca said as she turned out the light.

_"You should've told him." _said Tori's conscience._ "Look if you're gonna keep talking to me then I'm gonna have to name you. Is Steve okay." _Tori was starting to treat her conscience like a real person. She was feeling more like Robbie by the second. _"Has it ever occured to you that I might be a girl." "Well are you?" "No." "Than Steve it is." _Tori was confused about how Andre felt about her. _"Only one way to find out. Ask him." _Steve replied. _"I just don't have enough courage." _Tori whined in her head. _"This coming from the girl who performed in the big showcase in front of the whole school." "Andre gave me the confidence to do that." "Man I wish I was Drake's conscience. He seems like a cool guy. And he would give me a better name than Steve." _Tori began snoring. _"I know this girl didn't just fall asleep in the middle of my rant. WAKE UP FOOL." _"AAAAAAA!" Tori screamed. " Don't scare me like that." Tori said aloud. _"Aren't you supposed to call Andre?" "It's too late." "You're just scared." "Good night Steve." "Whatever." _She looked down she had a text from a anonymous number. **"want 2 win andre's heart meet me at inside out burger at exactly 4:00 PM" **Tori was scared but her conscience wouldn't let her sleep unless she responded. **"ok" **Tori unwillingly texted back.


	3. The Card and Steve

Decatur woke up to the sounds of B.o.B. and Rivers Cuomco singing in harmony. The volume was on 20, Andre obviously wanted to re-start their sibiling rivalry. Or at least that's what it seemed like to Decatur. She put her stereo from home on the opposite side of Andre's room and put Swine Floo's new single "Quarantine" on 25. Andre cranked his CD up to 30 as the song changed to B.o.B.'s song "Fame" this was Andre's favorite song although it wasn't played on the radio, and no music video had been made for it. Decatur turned her CD up to 50. Andre was getting very angered at this. "Decatur would you just let me listen to my music." "Maybe if you're CD wasn't so loud I wouldn't have turned my stereo on." "You mean like this?" Andre turned his CD up to 75. "No I mean like this." Decatur turned up her stereo to 90. Andre turned his up to maximum volume as did Decatur. Just then all of the power in the house went out. Their mother entered the door way after hitting the surge protecter and said. "It's bad enough I have to hear one CD blasting through the house every morning, I am not gonna her two. Andre you listen to that CD every morning let Decatur listen to her CD." "But Mom." Andre whined as she left the room. _"With most of the attention on Derrick I can get away with more stuff than I ever could. Maybe this 'middle child' thing isn't so bad. _Decatur thought. "I'm going to Tori's house." Andre announced. "This early? It's 7:05." "Well I can't stand that stupid CD.

Trina heard a knock on the front door she answered it. "Andrew, what are you doing here this early?" Andre thought about correcting her, but he decided one letter is close enough. "I came to talk to Tori." "TORI, ANDREW IS HERE!" "I could have done that." "I know, I'm so polite." Trina walked back to her bed room and Tori descended the staircase. _"What do I say Steve?" _Tori asked worriedly. _"Just repeat after me." _Steve responded. "Hey Tori." Andre said. Tori was silent. _"Are you mental? You're supposed to say hi back." _"Hi." Tori said being offended by Steve's rude comment. She couldn't help herself from doing something stupid it's like her mind stops working when Andre's around. _"Andre do you want to go on a date with me? _"Andre do you want to go" Tori stared at Andre frozen with fear. "Into the kitchen to get a snack." "Sure." said a confused Andre. _"You really must not want to date this guy." "Sorry, I panicked." "Okay, I have a plan that's more your speed. We're taking baby steps here Tori. Just tell him he looks nice." "I can't." "Well say something, don't just stare at him like an idiot. Although you are one." "Steve have you ever met a guy named Rex?" _"Okay we have Oreos, Chips, Nilla Wafers. I'll just have some chips." Tori gave Andre a bowl "You look nice Andre." "You too Tori." _"OMG! He said I looked nice." "Yeah it's called returning a compliment. Ask him if he has plans tonight." _"Do you have plans tonight." Andre asked. "No." Tori responded. _"He's gonna ask me on a date." _Tori thought_ "Don't get you're hopes up Tori." _said Steve. "Well do you want to go to the movies with me and Decatur?" _"I warned you Tori." _"Sure." "Tori, you sound dissapointed." "Well I'm not."

"Wanna come to my house." "Alright let me take a shower and get dressed."

"I love Swine Floo." Cat exclaimed "Me too." said Robbie. They could hear Decatur's CD from upstairs. Robbie didn't listen to rap but whatever Cat liked, he liked. Robbie looked at his phone confused. He had a text from Jade of all people. **"hey dork tell cat to turn on her phone" **"Cat turn on your phone." "Why?" "Jade wants to text with you." Cat turned on her phone and she got a text as soon as she opened it. **"me 'n' beck are over for good :( i'm going to ur house" **"Robbie I have to go home." "Bye Cat." Cat left the guest bedroom and closed the door. Robbie went into Andre's bedroom. "Hey Robbie, what's Andre's most prized posession?" Decatur asked. "His Carmelo Anthony rookie card. That's gonna make him rich some day. Well rich-ER." Decatur grabbed the card and logged on to her labtop and put the card on ebay. Robbie started to play 2K10. Incase you're wondering here is everybody's favorite teams.

Andre - Denver Nuggets

Cat - Los Angeles Lakers

Beck - Boston Celtics

Robbie - Miami Heat (Robbie is a loyal fan not a LeBron band wagon rider)

Tori and Andre walked in on Robbie playing online against LittleRed89 "How stupid are you. You know it's Cat." Tori said _"I wouldn't call anyone stupid Mrs. ' What do I say to him '." _Steve said. Tori was beginning to regret taking Steve's advice. "No it's not." said Robbie. "Think about it, LittleRed89's using the Lakers he/she got 34 points with Ron Artest (Cat's favorite NBA player), and he/she is creaming you just like Cat does." LittleRed89 won, the final score was 89 - 102. Robbie recived a tex from Cat. **"i beat you without leaving the comfort of my own home" **Tori and Andre read the text and laughed. _"Hey what happened to Andre's Melo rookie card?" _Steve wondered. "What happened to your Milo rookie card Andre?" Tori repeated. "It's Melo." Andre responded, he corrected Carmelo's name but not his own earlier that day. That shows how much of a Nuggets fan he trulty was. "DECATUR!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that his father came into the room. "What's going on in here?" Jerome asked. "DECATUR WHERE IS MY CARMELO ANTHONY ROOKIE CARD!" Andre screamed again. "I don't know. Ask Jon Westminster in Iowa, I just mailed it off to him." Decatur said slyly. Derrick began crying because of all this screaming. "I'll deal with you two later." He said as he went to take care of Derrick. His father let him down again. Decatur smiled as she skipped off happily._ "This is your chance we can buy it off of Jon Westminster in Iowa." _Steve said. _"Oh crap it's 4:00 PM." _Tori thought. "Andre I have to go." "Ok" said Andre as he was looking for his card hoping that Decatur had simpily hidden it.

Tori walked in to Inside Out Burger to see Decatur sitting at a table alone with the rookie card. Tori looked around, her and Decatur (And of course Steve), were the only ones there. "What's your last name?" "Vega." "Listen Vega, you give Andre the card, tell him you found it on you're way out, then at the movies tell him you're cold and he'll put his arm around you." Tori nodded understandingly. _"Wait there's got to be an alterior motive." _Steve warned. _"Are you sure you never met Rex?" _Tori asked Steve. "Wait, what's in it for you?" Tori asked supiciously. "You'll owe me one." Decatur said as she handed Tori the card and left. _"She's smart, I wish I was her conscience. No offense Tori." _"None taken." Tori said aloud casually. Just then Mr. Sikowitz walked out of the men's bathroom with the Inside Out Burger's 9th annual Soda Drinking Contest 1st place trophy and a relieved look on his face as he went to his car. Tori looked at him and walked to her car.


	4. Tori and Andre make JANDRE?

Tori drove home in her car listening to Katy Perry, she started to sing along. _"I hate Katy Perry, can't we listen to something cool like Swine Floo's new single 'Quarantine'?" _Steve whined. _"Katy Perry is my favorite artist so you better get used to her." _Tori replied. _"She's got talent but meaningless lyrics." "And I suppose Swine Floo is a lyrical genius." "He is Tori, Haven't you heard his previous single 'Epidemic'? Those rhymes were sick." "Jerome Harris ghostwrites for him." "Isn't he Andre's dad?" "I don't know Steve I didn't get a good look at him. _Tori had a text from Trina. **"Attic is full of wasp they've been there for years about 100 of them i opened the attic and the wasp all flew out the house is being exterminated cant come there until nxt week" "where r u stayin trina" "at molly's house and mom 'n' dad are staying in a hotel" "i'll stay over andre's" **Tori called Andre "Hello." "Andre I need to stay over your house for a week." "Ok why?" "Wasp have taken my house hostage." "Intresting. I'll tell my parents. Bye." "Wait, don't hang up is the famous Jerome Harris your father?" _"She just had to add the famous part." _Andre thought. "Yes unfortunately he is." Andre said sounding annoyed that Tori had even brought it up. Andre always told Tori that his father was always busy but he never told her where he worked or that him and his father had a very strained relationship. "That is so cool." Tori said excitedly. "Trust me it's not." Andre replied sounding very depressed. "Andre why did you ignore your father yesterday?" "I really don't want to talk about it." "You're probably bummed out because you haven't got to spend time with him." Andre started to get very teary eyed. "Look Tori I really don't wanna-" "He probably has missed alot in you're life." Andre hung up the phone and started sobbing violently into his pillow. "Gosh Andre, it's just a card." Decatur said as she walked into the room got her cell phone and left. _"I think I hurt his feelings." _Tori thought. _"You think?" _Steve said sarcasticly.

"Hey Mom." "What now Decatur?" Rebbeca was getting annoyed, Decatur was so spoiled from her time with her aunt and uncle she had forgotten how to make Ramen Noodles. And in the middle of making them she threw them out and ordered a pizza with some of the money that her puppy dog eyes had earned from her father. After 10 years the puppy dog eyes still worked. "Andre wants me to tell you Tori has to stay over for the week." said Decatur "Oh, I almost forgot he locked his door and he's in his room crying his eyes out." Decatur soon added. "How did you forget that?" her mother asked. "I'm a very busy girl." Decatur replied casually as she left. Rebbeca knocked on Andre's door to no answer. She opened the unlocked door and found a note stained with teardrops. **"going to Jade's house i'll be back by 10:00 PM."**

Jade heard a knock on her door. It was her older brother that she hadn't seen in years he just stopped by to find their mother. When Jade told him their mother wasn't home he hugged her and left. Jade was alone. As usual. Her father was always out drinking and getting into bar fights while her mother was a doctor and came home every night at 6:00 in the morning. At least Jade got to see her mother, unlike Andre's situation with his father. It was 9:30 as Jade sat in her silent house but suddenly she heard an knock on the door "Who is it?" Jade said very slowly and dull but loud." "Andre." Jade had a puzzled look. "What do you want dweeb?" Jade said without opening the door or moving a muscle. "I want to talk to you. I finally understand why you're so down all the time." "You couldn't understand me if you read a 300 page biography about me. What would you know about parents never being there for you, and working all hours of the night?" "Well, my dad is Jerome Harris." "The president of Jerome Harris Records?" "Yeah he's missed alot. Even my sweet 16." Jade went to the door and let Andre in and they talked for hours and hours. Andre looked at the clock and the time was 4:06 AM. "Well I should get going my Mom's probably worried sick about me. See you in school tommorow." "Goodbye Andre." Jade said withe a tear in here eye. Andre was a true friend to Jade. A best friend.

_"Andre I love you." Tori said confidently "Tori are you crazy? I would never fall in love with you. You ugly witch." Andre responded. "How could you say something so cruel." Tori said. She was starting to tear up. "Because you need to wake up Tori." "What?" "I said wake up." Tori had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" "Are you deaf?" Steve asked. "He said he wants you to wake up." _"Come on Tori your gonna make me late to school." Tori woke up from her nightmare and looked at the clock. It was 6:40 AM, school started at 7:00 AM and Andre was fully dressed. "Our movie date has been replanned for tonight." Andre informed her. "Great." Tori responded. "Where were you last night Andre?" "Jade's house, you know she's a really nice person." Tori looked at him strangly. _"Surely he has gone crazy." "Says the girl who named her conscience Steve." "Shut up Steve." _Decatur's CD came on and Steve sang along. Tori groaned. "You hate this song too." Andre said. "I guess you can say it's stuck in my head." Tori laughed. Andre obviously didn't get the joke but Tori found it hilarious as she walked into the bathroom.


	5. Blondes, Motrin, and Revenge

Tori and Andre walked into Hollywood Arts High School barely on time. "If you ever make me this late again I'll just leave you. You almost made me lose my perfect attendance." Tori senced some anger in his voice. At first she thought he was joking but his facial expression never changed on the way to Sikowitz class and he was silent. Tori knew it had nothing to do with attendance. It was about the phone call with Andre last night. Tori always found the most polite ways to screw things up. Sikowitz threw a ball at Andre, he caught it and nailed the teacher in between his eyes. Mr. Sikowitz didn't even react, he just said "Good aim Andre." and continued talking. He announced that we were going to the Gym to play dodgeball. We picked teams.

**Red - **Cat, Tori, Robbie, Morgan, Duncan, Beck, Tim

**Blue **- Andre, Jade, Sinjin, Justin, Frank, Auberry, Mike

Andre aimed for Tori's head. She ducked but the ball had so much force it hit Beck in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Duncan got his sister Auberry in the arm. Tim threw two balls at the same time. Tim's first ball hit Mike in the face but Mike managed to catch the other one and Mr. Sikowitz eliminated them both. Andre again went for Tori as did Jade. Tori ducked Andre's throw then Cat jumped in and caught Jade's throw before it could hit Tori. Morgan and Robbie were running out of people to hide behind. Duncan hit Justin in the head. HARD. Justin was knocked out cold. Duncan with a deadly look in his eye pointed at Sinjin. Frank threw a ball which messed up Duncan's throw and it went far left. Andre knocked Morgan's earings out. Morgan was Duncan's sister Auberry's best friend Duncan threw at Andre he simpily side steped it and it hit Sinjin in the face. Andre hit Robbie between his legs and he **CROTCH**ed over on the ground in pain. No pun intended. Duncan aimed for Frank and missed. Frank threw it at Cat. "DUCK!" Duncan screamed. "I don't really like ducks. I'm more of a goose person myself." Just then the ball hit Cat in the head. "Aw, man." Cat sighed as she walked of the field. Andre smiled at Frank and said "five down..." Frank soon added "two to go." as he launched it. Duncan watched it as it came into his face and he just limboed under it. Duncan was hit in the foot by Andre. The ball had barely grazed Duncan. Tori watched as Duncan's light brown skin turned red with anger. "IT BARELY TOUCHED ME!" Duncan screamed as he stomped of the field. _"Oh no I'm by myself." _Tori realized. _"I'm here." _Steve added. _"Yeah I feel so safe with you on my team." _Tori said sarcasticly. _"Throw it at the Italian kid." "Mike's already out." "No the Italian - Mexican kid." "I'm Italian -Mexican." "Just throw it at Frank." _Tori threw it. Frank mocked Tori and tried to catch it with one hand but he dropped it. His face turned red with embaressment as he left the field. Andre look at Tori with and evil smirk of satisfaction. Tori hadn't seen a smile like that since she was nine and a wasp landed on her arm and Trina said nothing, she just stood their with that smile and let Tori get stung. Andre threw the ball at Tori's head and it hit her hard. She would have a headache for the rest of the day. As she returned from the nurses office and walked into a class full of students making out in Mr. Phil's love scene class. Morgan (a hot blonde as Steve had said in Chapter 2) was kissing Andre. Tori fet her heart sink. She ran out of the classroom and convinced the nurse to let her leave school. She drove to Andre's house and told Decatur she had to pick Andre up from school forgetting the fact that Decatur only had a learners permit. Tori locked herself in the guest bedroom and sobbed madly into her pillow. Steve was unusually silent as he saw Tori was feeling terrible. Morgan was knocking on the door. Tori opened it and Morgan saw that Tori had been crying "Did Andre hit you that hard?" She asked. Tori shook her head yes lying to Morgan. "Here Andre told me to give you these." Morgan gave Tori two Motrin and patted her on the back "Hope you feel better." Morgan said compassionatly as she left. Morgan had no romantic feelings for Andre what so ever. In fact she didn't even know Tori liked Andre. Morgan was always nice to everyone but Tori couldn't help but hate her. "This is why I stayed in Denver." Tori heard Decatur scream "You're always treating me like a child." "That's because you would get yourself killed if unless you had a parachute on at all times." Andre screamed back. _"Here we go again." _Tori thought. "Tori told me to come pick you up." _"Great she blames it on you." _Steve said. _"It's my fault. Everything is my fault." _Tori said. "If Tori told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" "Well I'd be pretty safe with my parachute." _"Ha. That's a good one Decatur. Tori write that down." _Steve said. Tori just rolled her eyes as she went down stairs to get something to eat with her Motrin as Decatur stomped upstairs with what looked like tears in her eyes. Tori wanted to make Decatur feel better but then she remembered her curse. Everytime she tried to make someone feel better she said the wrong thing and made them feel worse. "Tori." "Hey Andre." "How's you're head?" "Bad." Andre hugged Tori and she enjoyed it. ALOT. "I'm sorry I almost decapitated you I guess I didn't realize my own strength. "Sorry for hurting your feelings yesterday." Tori responded "I'd rather not talk about it." "Okay." There was an akward scilence as they stood in front of the stairs looking at each other. "So you still want to see the movie tonight." "Sure. Is Decatur still coming." "No." "You should let her come with us." Tori wanted to be alone with Andre but she wanted Decatur to protect her from making a fool out of herself in front of him. "Doesn't your head hurt." When Andre hugged Tori she felt her headache disapper it was like his love had healed her. But she sure as heck wasn't gonna tell him that. "I'm feeling better." "Well you go talk to her." "NO." Tori said loudly and Andre was shocked. "This is a conversation that YOU need to have with her not me." "Okay." Andre said submissively. _"That's right Tori you stood your ground. Don't let Andre own you."_ Steve said proudly. _"Yeah ,don't get used to it." _Tori responded.

**I am sorry for not posting as often I've been grounded but I will try to post more frequently. Please review as a young writer I could use the advice, ideas, and support. and remember I AM NOT TIM!**


	6. Robbie's Self Asteem

Andre unwillingly knocked on Decatur's door. Decatur was silent. "I know you're in there Decatur." Decatur didn't respond. Andre opened the door to see an opened window with bedsheets hanging down from outside of the window. Andre had seen enough TV shows to know what this meant. He heard his mother's car starting. "DECATUR!" He screamed out of the window to no avail. Decatur was gone. He ran downstairs grabbed Tori and Derrick's hands (His parents weren't home) and rushed out the door "Andre you're squeezing my hand to hard." Derrick whined. "Were are you going?" Tori asked. "Just get in the car." Andre responded solemly. "What about Derrick's car seat." "Just strap him in and hold his hand Tori." "Where is Decatur." "She stole mom's car and i'm trying to catch her." "Look she dropped a map with instructions to LAX airport." Tori said. "Oh crap. Mom's gonna kill me." Andre said as he drove out of the driveway.

Rebbeca was at the grocery store. "OK time to go back home and put Derrick to bed so Andre, Tori, and Decatur can go to the movies." She got a text from her husband, Jerome. **"No one is home" "Did they put Derrick to bed" "No" "I'll call Andre" **"Hello." "Andre, where are you?" "Driving. Decatur is on her way to LAX with a plane ticket to Denver in your car." "Why would she go back to Denver?" "Apparently she's been planning this. She's one smart kid." "Does she have her cell phone?" "No she left it so no one would catch her." Just then it started pouring down rain. "I lost her, I can't see a thing my windshield is stuck." "Andre call the cops." "OK mom."

Jade was asleep on the couch. She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Jade asked. "It's me." Jade heard her father's drunken voice. She opened the door and he stumbled to the couch, fell down on it and began snoring obnoxiously. Jade heard a frantic knock on the door. "LET ME IN JADE!" Robbie screamed. "Calm down, don't pee in your panties." Jade responded as she opened the door. "Jade I got caught in the rain walking home from Cat's house. Can I come in?" "It depends." Jade said. "How bad do you want to come in?" "This isn't funny." Robbie said soaken wet and getting wetter by the second. Jade turned on the news. "Look Robbie it's a flash flood." She said as she stood in the dry door way. "What do you want Jade." "A new car, an iphone, a third World War, Tori to move to antartica and freeze to death." "I'm serious Jade." "I'm serious too Robbie, I'll pay for her plane ticket and everything." "Jade LET ME IN." "Well that's no way to ask a question." Robbie's light blue shirt had turned navy blue and his glasses were soaken so he took them off. "Please let me in Jade." "Call yourself a dork." "I'm a dork." "I know you are." Jade smiled. "Now repeat after me. I am totally unattractive and no girl will ever want me." Robbie was shivering now. " I am totally unattractive and no girl will ever want me." "Wow you really need to work on your self-esteem Robbie." "JADE!" "Okay Okay, come in." Robbie came in as Jade went upstairs "Come on Robbie, I'll go get you a towel." Jade said compassionatly. Robbie walked upstairs and Jade tripped him. He fell and his nose was bleeding. "I should've seen that coming." Robbie said. "Yeah you should've." Jade said as she dropped a towel on top of him.

Beck trudged through the streets as the water was at his kneecaps. He hoped he would come upon a friends house. He saw Tori's house covered with quarantine tape. He sighed and continued walking. Sinjin's mini van drove up. "Need a ride?" Sinjin asked. "Sure." Beck replied. Normally he wouldn't have rode with Sinjin but he had no choice. The water was reaching U.S.A. records. Beck was suprised to hear Swine Floo's new single "H1N1" featuring T.I., Kanye West, and Eminem who as usual slaughtered all of the rappers on the song on in Sinjin's car. "You're RV is flooded." said Sinjin. "I drove by it and it was floating." "That's cool just drop me off at Jade's." Beck said. "Sure."

Trina walked as the water slowly came closer to her gut. "I'm gonna drown." Trina said hoplessly. "Hey Trina." Trina turned around to see Morgan on her porch. "Who are you?" "I'm a friend of Tori's. Wanna come in?" "Sure." Trina said as she rushed inside.

Andre had managed to get to LAX and he ran inside. Tori picked up Derrick and followed him. "You can't come in without a ticket." The security gaurd said "Look, my sister just ran away from home and I might lose one of the most important people in my life man you gotta let me in." "What's the name on her ticket?" "Decatur Sian Harris." "I'm gonna need to see some ID." Andre handed him his driver's license. "Andre Jackson Harris." He read. "Ok but don't tell anyone, I don't need my boss thinking that i'm not doing my job." "Your secret is safe with us." Andre said as they walked in. "ALL FLIGHTS ARE CANCELLED WATER LEVELS ARE SO HIGH SMALL KIDS CAN DROWN. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE THE BUILDING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" The male voice over the loudspeaker boomed. Andre saw Decatur and she began to run. Andre chased her through a mob of annoyed people. Andre caught her picked her up and took her back to their seats. Derrick was asleep in Tori's arms. _"Aw. Tori you look so motherly." _Steve said. _"Shut up." _Tori responded. "DECATUR IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD." Tori cut him off and tapped him on the shoulder and starting mouthing words to him. _"Andre calm down. This is why she left." "Fine." _Andre mouthed back. He hugged Decatur close to him and she looked at him with a look of confusion. "Listen Decatur." He said calmly "I'll talk to mom about giving you more freedom." Andre said. "What about Dad?" Decatur asked. "Dad will be gone most of the time so he won't be able to do anything but try to make up for missed moments with expensive gifts." Andre said with tears in his eyes. Tori noticed that Andre was upset so she quickly changed the subject. "Andre can you go buy us some pillows and blankets? It's 11:59 and it dosen't look like they're letting us out any time soon." Tori said. "Sure." Andre replied as he left his seat. Andre never did call the cops he didn't have time. He would have never caught her. By the time Andre was back everyone was asleep he put pillows under their heads and blankets on them then he started to play Scrabble on his phone online with Sinjin.

Jade, Beck, and Robbie soon fell asleep at her house as did Morgan and Trina. The water level was above some cars and everyone in the state were in their houses with no deaths. Yet.

**Incase you're wondering this is Swine Floo's Album. The singles are starred. More singles will be released as the story continues. and remember I AM NOT TIM!**

**Epidemic**

**1. Epidemic***

**2. Ice Cold feat. Chris Brown**

**3. H1N1* feat. T.I., Kanye West, and Eminem**

**4. Quarantine***

**5. National Crisis feat. Nicki Minaj**

**6. Mexico City feat. Pitbull**

**7. Mini Me feat. Jaden Smith**

**8. Super Bowl Shuffle (Saints Anthem) feat. Usher and Lil Wayne**

**9. Home feat. Adam Levine of Maroon 5**

**10. Quarantine Remix feat. Swiss Beats, Will I Am, K'naan, and OJ da Juiceman**


	7. Robbie's Revenge

Andre never fell asleep. Plus he had learned 23 new words. Sinjin logged offline at 2AM but it was 6AM and Andre was still playing on single player. Decatur woke up. "Andre i'm hungry." Decatur said groggily. Andre didn't even look up he just handed her a $10 bill and pointed to the mini McDonalds. She took the bill and left. Tori woke up and asked what Andre was playing. "Scrabble." He said. "The phone says you've been playing it for since midnight." Tori said. "Yep." Andre responded casualy. "Aren't you tired?" Tori wondered. "Yep." Andre said again. "Then why are you still playing it?" Tori asked confused. Andre shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't have an answer. Decatur came back with a Bacon McGriddles for her and a Sausage McGriddles for Tori. "Thanks Decatur." Tori said. "Nothing for me?" Andre asked. Decatur gave him his change. "Decatur please go get me and Derrick something to eat." "No." Decatur said. "Come on Decatur, you're acting like were spending your money." "You owe me $10 so it is my money." "I paid you back Decatur." "When?" "When I drove through a flash flood to make sure you weren't alone." "I would have been fine without you." "How would you get something to eat if it wasn't for me?" Andre asked. "Shut up Andre." Andre smiled with pleasure. "You may have won this battle but you will not win the war." Decatur warned him. "I beg to differ." Andre said as she showed her a chart on his phone. The score was 6 - Andre and 3 - Decatur. "Whatever." Decatur said.

Robbie woke up and Jade attacked him. She punched him the face multiple times and Robbie screamed. "Jade, why are you abusing Robbie?" Beck asked "I'm bored." Jade responded. "Well you're doing a great job." Beck said as he went downstairs. She kept punching him until his face began to bruise. Then she started kicking him in the ribs. Robbie began to cry. Jade had never been in a fight before but it turns out, she was pretty good at it. She fliped him over and burned his back with a lamp. Robbie began screaming and kicking his legs madly. She pushed him out of the bed and stomped on his ankles. Robbie crawled downstairs and headed for the door. He looked out of the window. The water was eight feet high. He was trapped in Jade's house. For who knows how long.

Swine Floo's new music video "Super Bowl Shuffle (Saints Anthem)" this morning and people over the country all tuned in to see it on AMTV. They even played it in the airport. The song was the biggest radio song ever and everyone knew the words to it. Even Andre. Decatur began to sing Usher's part while Andre put his headphones on and listened to B.o.B. "Fame". Tori started nodding her head to the beat. _"It's awesome right?" _Steve asked. _"It's really catchy." _Tori said. _"Especially Lil Wayne's part." _She soon added. People in the airport began to sing along to. Even Colts fans (I AM A COLTS FAN GO MANNING, WAYNE, GARCON, COLLIE, ADDAI, CLARK, FREENEY, MATHIS, and BRACKETT. Sorry for that interuption.) began to sing along. _"Famous, everybody wanna be famous, most people wanna just taste it, other people just wanna sneak in the V.I.P. and chill with the big faces, ya can literaly see those changes, when the fame hits, when i'm on the stage the sang it, soon as I step of they hate it." _B.o.B. rapped into Andre's head phones while the crowd sang Lil Wayne's refrain "Super Bowl Shuffle, Super Bowl Shuffle." The crowd in the airport sang. Andre looked around and saw he was the only one not singing he just turned his volume up.

Trina and Morgan watched the news axiously. The water levels were up to 9 and a half feet. "Wow this is a terrible storm." Morgan said. Trina would call her captain obvious or some other insult but Morgan was to nice to be mean to. "It's probably gonna take a week for it to drain out." Trina responded. Morgan got a text from Cat. **Cat- About to go swimming in my back yard :) Morgan - NO! you'll flood ur house. Cat - :(**

Andre fell asleep on B.o.B.'s song "Magic" while Tori got him and Derrick something to eat for when they woke up. Decatur listened to Swine Floo's CD Epidemic on itunes and Derrick was fast asleep still. Tori put the bag in Andre's lap and went to sleep. Decatur decided to explore the airport she left and went on her adventure. She passed many unfamiliar people untill she passed famous rapper OJ da Juiceman "Oh My God, can I have your autograph?" "Sure." He said. "Who should I make dis out to?" "Decatur Harris." He signed it and Decatur ran back to tell Tori.

Jade decided to leave Robbie alone and her father kept on snoring. Jade felt akward with her ex-boyfriend Beck stuck with her but Beck didn't seem uncomfortable. Robbie locked Jade in her room and he and Beck shared a laugh while Jade struggled to open the door with the chair under the knob. "This isn't funny." Jade said. "Are you sure?" Beck asked her. "Let me out of here." Jade demanded "How bad do you want to get out?" Robbie asked. Jade began pounding on the door wildly but the chair wouldn't and Robbie started laughing harder.

_Andre grabbed Tori for no reason at all and kissed her. The kissed for 2 hours then Andre began to speak. "Tori, there talking about the flood on the news." Tori looked confused. "You're having a dream and Andre's waking you up." _Steve said. Tori woke up. The news reporter said the flood would only last untill tommorow or the day after that. Andre smiled at Tori and she smiled back. Decatur ran back with the autograph. Andre was unimpressed. "Where is he?" Tori asked franticly. "Right down here." Tori ran off with Decatur and Derrick woke up. He handed Derrick his McGriddle. "Here eat this." "Thanks Andre." He said as he climbed into Andre's lap. "You're welcome." He said.

Cat started playing 2K10 beating people all over the world, Morgan and Trina continued to watch the news, Andre and Derrick ate their breakfast, Jade was still locked in her room and Robbie and Beck were still laughing, Tori and Decatur searched for OJ da Juiceman, and Jade's dad woke up, saw the news, and went back to sleep.

**See You Tommorow loyal Followers**

**Next Chapter will contain a fist fight between Robbie and Beck, Yeah that's right I leave you just when the story is getting good.**

**Oh I almost forgot. I AM NOT TIM!**


	8. The Fight

Andre was bored. The water levels slowly went down as Andre continued playing Scrabble. Derrick anxiously watched as Andre spelled Moscow. Tori and Decatur were not back yet. Andre switched games to Zuma and gave it to Derrick, he picked Derrick up and went to find Tori and his sister.

"He's not here Decatur." Tori said. "I swear I saw him sitting right in row C4." Decatur reassured her. "We are in row P10 and we still havent found him." Tori whined. "He probably got hungry." Tori rolled her eyes as she went back to her seat. "Where are you going Tori?" "Back to my seat." She responded. Just then she saw OJ da Juiceman walk into the men's bathroom. "Told you so." Decatur said. Andre and Derrick caught up to them very soon and Decatur and Derrick left to explore the airport. "Don't lose him." Tori said jokingly. Decatur ignored her and walked away. "Wanna see that movie tommorow?" Andre laughed. Tori started laughing too. "Sure." Tori smiled as they walked around the airport.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH JADE?" Beck screamed as Jade was downstairs and he was upstairs with Robbie. "I wasn't. Wait why would you care? She's your EX-girlfriend." Beck attacked Robbie. Robbie punched him in the face. Beck tried to tackle Robbie but he started kneeing him in the face. Jade came in and tried to break up the fight but she couldn't. Beck pushed Robbie to the ground and started stomping on him. Robbie grabbed Beck's foot and twisted it. He let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. "Stop." Jade said as Robbie got back to his feet. She bended down and started tending to Beck. Robbie looked down at Jade and Beck and left the room. He looked outside and the water levels were down to 6 feet. The news said next week it would rain again but not nearly as bad and that some parts of California had water levels of just 4 feet while others had 8 feet. Robbie stood at the door wating anxiously to leave as Jade returned downstairs got some ice for Beck and went back upstairs.

Cat's 2K Sports Universe record was 41 wins and 0 losses untill she faced a player named ChenJiang334 who beat her 3 times. Cat became frustrated untill she finally beat the person. Golden balloons fell down in the arena and the 2K Sports insider sent her a messsage **"LittleRed89 you have beaten the 2K Sports fake user. You are the first person in the world to do so. Your three losses do not count. You have recived the 2010 - 2011 Draft Class as an update. All 64 rookies are now yours. And please do not reveal the secret of ChenJiang334. - 2K Sports Insider" **Cat was shocked. She was officially the greatest NBA 2K10 player in the world. She began to play MLB 2K10 with the Yankees and dominated the 2K Sports Universe in that too. She played every request she had gotten hoping one of them was a secret 2K insider.

_"Andre will you..." Tori started as she froze in fear. "Go out with you?" Andre asked. A shocked Tori shook her head yes and Andre kissed her on the lips. "Tori." he said calmly. "Yes Andre." "YOU LOST DERRICK?" Andre screamed in a panic. "What are you talking about?" Tori asked. "You're having another one of those 'never gonna happen unless you stop being a coward and ask him out' dreams." Steve said rudely. _"W-w-we were walking a-a-and he just r-r-ran off." Decatur stuttered. "Mom's gonna kill me." "No she's not." Andre said calmly. "Mom's gonna have to kill me for KILLING YOU!" He said as he picked her up by the collar. Decatur began kicking and squirming around wildly."STOP Andre." Tori said sternly. Andre dropped Decatur in a chair. "Your mom's gonna kill both of you if we don't work together and find him. Besides he has short legs, he couldn't have gotten very far." Andre walked one way and Decatur walked the other. _"Follow Decatur." _Steve said. _"I trust Andre he's very smart." _Tori thought as she followed Andre. _"Not smart enough to notice your obvious crush on him." _Steve remarked.

Trina and Morgan played scrabble on Morgan's phone. Morgan was winning 106 to 225 Trina gave up and pre-ordered Madden 11 on her phone. "You play Madden?" "No. Tori just wants me to order it. She's gonna pay for it and give it to her friend Andrew for his birthday next month." 'You mean Andre?" "Well I was close enough."

"Found him." Decatur said. "Where?" Andre asked. "At the Pizza Parlor." "I was hungry." Derrick smiled. "Aw he just wanted something to eat." Tori smiled. "You're amused at this?" Andre asked angrily. "He could have gotten kidnapped, or he could have went outside and drowned or..." Decatur interupted him and asked "Are you gonna treat him like a baby for the next ten years?" Tori laughed and changed the scoreboard on Andre's phone to 6 to 4. Andre just rolled his eyes and walked away angrily. Tori felt bad that she hurt Andre's feelings. She knows he was just worried about his brother and she meant no harm by it. _"Just let him be." _Steve said _"He'll get over it." "No. I have to apologize." _Tori responded. "Don't move." Tori said sternly as she walked away. Decatur rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. "Tori said don't move Decatur." Derrick said innocently. "She's not my boss." Decatur said as she left Derrick alone in his chair.

"Andre, i'm sorry." "No you're right. I need to stop babying my siblings." "You were just worried about them." Tori said gently. "I won't say anything to make them feel overprotected anymore." "Andre, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" "No. I don't." Andre said as he and Tori walked to their seats to find Derrick alone and Decatur came back with a pair of headphones she had bought with Andre's money. "Decatur I instructed you to stay put." Tori scolded very motherly like. "I took it more as a suggestion than a instruction. Oh look that rhymes." Decatur said. Decatur and Tori waited for Andre to also scold Decatur. After much hesitation he finally said "Let's go get some pizza." as he smiled and walked toward the Pizza Parlor. Derrick screamed "YAY!" and followed him. Tori and Decatur just stood and stared at him in confusion. He turned around. "You guys coming or what?" He asked Decatur smiled. "I like this new Andre." She said as she caught up to them. Tori reluctantly followed the three siblings.

**YOU NAME THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE THE POWER SO REVIEW AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE TITLE OR YOUR OWN TITLE THE NOMINEES ARE**

**1. Andre Keeps His Cool**

**2. Decatur's Freedom**

**3. The Fight 2 Aftermath**

**4. More Rain**

**5. The Flood Stops**

**6. Andre Keeps Quiet**

**7. CREATE YOUR OWN**

**REMEMBER YOU HAVE THE POWER SO VOTE. AND RIF RAF THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**- I AM NOT TIM**


	9. Tori's Confession and More Rain

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are for people named Tim but as you know I AM NOT TIM!**

_"Where is Tori when you need her." _Jade thought as she tapped her foot wildly. _"Or Andre or Cat or anyone else. Including Sinjin and Trina." _One minute Jade was downstairs making snacks for Beck and Robbie and the next, she was putting ice on Beck's sore ankle. She went back downstairs to see Robbie wating at the door. "Is sleeping all your dad does?" Robbie asked. "Sleeping and Drinking. Why did you fight with Beck?" "I don't know. He said something about me flirting with you." "What? You weren't flirting with... Wait why would he care?" "That's what I said." Robbie replied as Jade started to play Scrabble with Andre on her phone. "Am I the only person that dosen't have that app?" "Yeah pretty much."

"Andre would you put down the phone." Tori said sounding upset. "You wanna play against Jade?" Andre asked. Tori snatched the phone from Andre's hand and threw it to the ground breaking the protective cap on the screen of it. "You owe me a new protective cap." Andre smiled. "Andre, why haven't you said anything in the past few hours about Decatur's reckless behavior?" "I just have to let Decatur be Decatur. She's growing up now. She's not my baby sister anymore." Andre said with a tear in his eye. "THE WATER LEVELS ARE TWO FEET. PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING WITH CAUTION. THE RAIN CAN RESTART AT ANY TIME." The loudspeaker man shouted. As the crowd got out of the airport, Andre bgan to speak to Decatur. "You do realize that mom's grounding you for.." "One month I know." Decatur interupted. _"Tori." _Steve said. _"What." "You need to tell Andre how you feel." "Sure that sounds like a good plan." "Wow i'd expect you to be all like 'what if he dosen't feel the same way' and all that chiz." "Why would I do that. It's a perfect plan. I'll tell Andre I love him, he says I love you too and then we get in our onion carriage and I ride with him to the ball in my FREAKING GLASS SLIPPERS. THEN WE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" "You don't have to hurt my feelings." Steve whimpered. "Sorry. I'm so frustrated about the situation with Andre and...I just snapped. Steve. I am gonna tell Andre how I feel." "I knew that plan would make you tell him." Steve thought smugly "What?" "Nothing Tori."_

Robbie left Jade's house and Jade made sure Beck left 20 minutes after Robbie to avoid a confrontation. Jade sent Andre a message on the slap. **Hey Andre, I need you to do me a favor. Mood - Mischevious (as usual)**

Tori and Andre were alone in Andre's room. Tori was moved to Andre's room and Decatur was moved to the guest bedroom. "Andre. I like you." Tori said. Tori felt sick to her stomach. She knew Andre didn't feel the same way. "I like you too Tori." Andre smiled. "No Andre I really, really like you." "I really, really like you too Tori." "Andre, I like you as more than a friend." "Me too Tori." Tori's heart was beating dangerously fast. "You want to be more than friends?" "Tori, we are more than friends. We're best friends." Tori groaned. "Andre you're not comprehending I love..." Tori was cut off by a knock on the door. Jade walked in. "Get out Tori." Jade demanded. Tori left and Andre and Jade talked for about ten minutes before Jade left the room with a big smile on her face. Tori came back into the room. "What was that about?" "I'm going on a date with Jade next week." Andre said with a huge smile on his face. "You mean like a girlfriend - boyfriend date?" Andre shook his head yes as his smile got even bigger. Andre ran out of the room. _"This is why I hate Jade." "Because she has the courage to do what you should have just did?" "What was I supposed to say?" "Hey Andre I want to go out with you or Andre I have a crush on you or Andre..." "I get it Steve."_

Andre busted out in laughter in the bathroom. His stomach felt like it was about to bust. He couldn't stop laughing. Jade's plan was gonna work so well. He walked out of the bathroom laughing harder than ever as he walked past his confused father.

"Cat, will you go on a date with me tommorow night?" Cat just stared at Robbie as he stared back at her. She then kissed him. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Robbie smiled. "Actually that's a no. I have plans tommorow night but we can have our date the next day." "That'll be great.

**This chapter was named by Rif Raf and you smell like gilliter.**

**NEW FAN POLL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**A.) Tori and Beck will date to make Andre and Jade jealous.**

**B.) Cat will dump Robbie.**

**C.) Tori will get jealous and try to sabotage Andre and Jade's "relationship" (like in the episode "Cat's New Boyfriend")**

**D.) Beck's friendship with Andre will be ruined.**

**E.) Trina will have more lines**

**F.) Jade will actually fall in love with Andre**

**G.) All of the above.**

**I AM NOT TIM (ok maybe i am tim)**


	10. The Beach

**A/N: You know how when a second child is born the first child is momentarely neglected? That's sort of what happened to "Hollywood Dreams" when "The Bremuda Love Triangle" was born.**

**p.s: If any one needs story names just message me the description and I will come up with names. I'm good with names but I'm bad at making the story as awesome as it's name :)**

_"Jealousy." _Steve said flatly. _"What are you talking about?" "Jealousy is how you'll get Andre." "What are you..." "Date...Beck...to...make...Andre...JEALOUSSS." _Steve said mocking Tori's intellegence. Robbie walked up to Tori crying. "What's wrong Robbie?" Robbie showed Tori a text from Cat. It said. "**robbie its over :( " **Cat then walked up to them cheerfully and said "Hey Tori." and kissed Robbie on the lips. Robbie and Tori looked at her confused. "I thought you said it was over." "I know but it was fun while it lasted." Cat said showing him a picture of yesterday's rainbow. Tori began to speak. "You meant..." She said looking at Cat. "And I thought you meant..." Robbie soon added. "Why would I dump you for no reason?" "Nevermind." Robbie said as he walked away embarrassed. "No need to feel embarrassed Robbie. I feel embarrassed all the time. Like when I was at this football game and I started choking and then Tom Brady threw a touchdown pass to Randy Moss and the chargers lost and everyone started booing and I was the only one not booing and I swallowed my fries and I started booing too." Robbie and Tori just looked at Cat. "Tori, Andre is going to the beach with you today after school." Robbie said. "Can you keep a secret?" "SURE!" Cat cut in. Tori looked at her annoyed and walked up to Robbie _"I have like a major crush on Andre."_ Tori whispered. _"Oh, you can tell him but you can't tell Andre himself." _Steve said. _"Shut up Steve. If I miss something Robbie's saying I'll just be looking at him like an idiot." _Tori just looked at Robbie. "I said how long have you felt this way about him?" "Okay I know this is gonna sound cheesy but it was like love at first sight." Tori said truthfully. Robbie laughed. "I'm serious Robbie." Tori said annoyed. Cat interupted them "Serious about what? Your obvious crush on Andre?" Tori looked at Cat then back at Robbie. "Is it really that obvious?" Tori asked "Yeah." Robbie said as he and his girlfriend walked to class. Just then Tori heard a rare sound. Jade laughing. "Andre your so funny." Jade said as Andre walked with his arm around her. They made sure Beck heard them but Tori was feeling just as jealous as Beck. Jade walked to class and Beck confronted Andre. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" "Dude I know not many people like this shirt but Tori said it looked good before we left the house." "NO. Why are you dating Jade?" "Because that's kinda what girls and guys do in high school." "Look Jade is MINE do you hear me? MINE!" "Actually no one ownes anybody. We are way past that era in American history." "Look Andre, this is not over." Beck walked away angrily. "See ya later Beck." Sinjin walked up. "Nice shirt Andre. I like the purple skulls on the gold background." "Thanks." He said slowly.

"You ready?" Andre asked as he walked in the room wearing his swimming trunks and a his shirt. "Are you gonna wear that ugly shirt in the ocean?" "I thought you said it looked good." "Yeah and I told Trina her singing was a BIT off key last week." Andre just rolled his eyes and took his shirt off. Tori didn't see the body of Andre Harris. She saw the body of a pro wrestler. If you looked up buff in the dictionary Andre's picture would show up. She started running her hands through Andre's body. Tori stared at his six pack and her eyes traveled up his body to his grinning face. She soon snaped out of her daze. "What's wrong Tori? Momentary lapse of concentration." Andre laughed. Tori was angry. She couldn't believe Andre was mocking her feelings for him. "Shut up." She said as she stomped out of the room. "Where are you going?" Andre asked as he followed her into the hallway. "I'm going to the car Andre." "Well could you say it with less attitude?" "No I can not." She replied flatly. She put up with him dating Jade, she put up with him constantly blowing her off for 'more important' stuff, but she wasn't gonna let him mock her emotions. They rode in the car to the beach. Silently. Finally Andre broke the silence. "Can you swim?" "No." "Want me to teach you." "If you want to." "Fine we'll start when we get to the beach."

"Tori you're doing great." Andre called from the shore. Tori was doggie paddling and scared out of her mind. _"Relax Tori. If you start to drown Andre will come and save you." "Look how far away he is." "Look Tori, just tell him to swim to you as fast as you can." _"ANDRE COME HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Tori yelled. Andre swam the 40 feet to Tori's exact location in only 30 seconds. "Is that fast enough for you?" Tori just stared at him and shook her head yes. "Are you impressed at my swimming or are you just staring at my body?" "It's kinda a mixture of both." Tori replied. Andre let out a light laugh and Tori realized this wasn't one of her 'Andre dreams'. _"I can't believe I said that." _"Come on Tori it's getting late." "Let's go Andre."

"Andre it was fun spending the day with you." "It was fun spending the day with you too Tori." Andre leaned in as if he was going to kiss Tori. Tori leaned in too. As she puckered her lips and closed her eyes she felt Andre's arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Andre hugging her. As he broke the hug Andre could literally see the dissapointment on her face. "What's wrong?" "Nothing Andre." She said as she walked into the guest bedroom. The window was drilled shut. "Hey Decatur." "What Tori?" "I need you to get rid of a person for me." She handed a picture of Jade and Beck at the kickback. "You mean Beck." "No the girl in the picture with...wait how do you know Beck?" "Just cuz I don't go to school dosen't mean I don't have a social life. Speaking of which I'm enrolling in 9th grade at Hollywood Arts." "Wait what's your talent?" Decatur shrugged her shoulders. "How many of my friends do you know?" "Just Beck, Trina, Duncan, Auberry, Morgan, and Robbie." "Well see you later Decatur. Oh and don't forget my problem." "Getting rid of her will be a piece of cake."

**END CREDITS [Note: Just because I'm putting end credits dosen't mean the story is ending. I'm just posting less often because of BLT(Bremuda Love Triangle)]**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**KeKe Palmer as Decatur Harris**

**Lil JJ as The voice of Steve**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Elizabeth Grilles as Jade West**

**Matt Bennet as Robbie Shiparo**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

**Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef**

**Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz**

**Ashley Tisdale as Morgan Smith**

**Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino as Mike**

**I AM NOT TIM as Tim**

**Lane Napper as Lane**

**Marlon Wayans Jr. as Derrick Harris**


	11. Tori, I Dont Feel The Same Way As You Do

_Tori had Andre pinned against the wall kissing him and he wasn't resisting at all. She then put her mouth on his ear and said. "I love you Andre." He responded "I love you too Tori. Tori can you do me a favor." "Sure. Anything." He pushed her onto the wall and started kissing her. Tori squirmed around trying to regain her dominance but Andre wouldn't give in. She started kissing and biting Andre's neck and he loosened his grip. She pushed him back against the wall. Andre lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He got beside her and kept kissing her _and Andre snapped out of his dream. That's right. Andre's dream. Not Tori's. (Plot Twist) Andre sat there thinking. _"Why was I dreaming about Tori? I don't like her. Well I like her but not as more than a friend. I need time to figure this out." _It was 2 AM. Andre fell asleep again.

"ANDRE! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Decatur screamed. "Me and Tori have to go to school. You don't." "Today is my first day." "Have you had a day of Hollywood Arts education?" "No." "Then you're not an official student. Besides it's not that far a walk." Decatur's eyes widened. "There is no way i'm walking." Tori walked in fully dressed for school at 6AM. "Andre's gonna make me walk to school." "Well it really isn't that far of a walk." Decatur stomped ot of the room. "She does know we were kidding right?" "Maybe you were."Andre said. Tori laughed and went downstairs.

"Look Robbie you can't keep leaving Rex home." Cat said. "I thought everyone hated Rex." "Well think about how Rex feels." "You got a point there." Robbie said. "Get out of my way Robbie." "What's wrong Beck?" "Yeah what's wrong Beck?" Robbie and Cat asked. Beck just rolled her eyes. They left as Tori, Andre, and Decatur walked in. "So, where do I get lunch and stuff?" "I thought you wanted me to stop babying you." "But that doesn't mean..." "Now if you excuse me I have to walk my girlfriend to class." Andre said as he walked with Jade into Mr. Sikowitz's class. "Just go to that man over there. His name is Lane. He'll help you out." "Thanks Tori." Tori walked up to Beck. "Why the angry face?" WHY THE ANGRY FACE? BECAUSE ANDRE'S RUNNING AROUND WITH **MY **JADE." Beck screamed. His shouting kind of got mixed up with all the talking from the other students. "How do you think I feel? Jade's running around with **MY **Andre." Tori immediatly gasped. _"OMG did I just say that out loud?" "No. Beck's just looking at you strangely for no reason."_ Steve said. "You like Andre?" "No. I just think Jade would be bad for him." "Cat told me but I didn't believe her. Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" "That we should date to make Andre and Jade jealous?" "No. I had a different plan but why would you think of that?" "It always works on TV." "Well we aren't just TV charecters. We are real people with real feelings." Beck said. "Ok changing the subject. What was your plan?" "We could do something kinda like you did with Danny and Cat." "THAT'S IT! DANNY IS COMING HERE THIS WEEKEND! I CAN USE HIM TO MAKE ANDRE JEALOUS AND YOU CAN GET JADE BACK!" "Good plan and if you sprayed Jade with hot cheese you would probably dead." "That's true."

Beck, Andre, and Jade walked to their lockers. The three of them walked to lunch to see Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Decatur at their table. They were sitting in this order: Andre, Robbie, Tori, Cat, Decatur, Beck. "Um new girl. You're in my seat." "I'll just scoot over." Beck said. Jade squeezed in between Decatur and Beck. Trina walked over to Jade. "Excuse me. You're in my seat." "You don't have a seat here." "Yes I do. I sit between Tori and Andrew." Decatur looked at her strangely. "It's Andre." "Don't waste your breath." Robbie said. "Everytime I come here there is an empty seat between them two." "Well it's not there today." "FINE. I'LL REMEBER THIS JENNIFER!" Trina said as she left. Jade looked at her strangely. "She is terriblre with names. It must have taken her years to learn Tori's." Jade said. "So Decatur, did you make any new friends?" Andre asked. "No." "Did you meet any boys you like?" Cat asked. "No." "Did you find your talent?" Tori asked. "I'm talentless." "That's not true. Everyone has a talent." Tori said. "How about singing?" Tori asked. "NO." Decatur said sternly. "Why not?" Tori said concerened. "I haven't sang since..." Decatur started with tears in her eyes. "I have to go." Decatur ran off. "Decatur wait." Andre said to no avail. Tori felt remorceful. "What's wrong with Decatur." Andre started to tear up. "Well two years ago... in a bank ro... Uncle Larry went to cash a check." Tears were falling from his face uncotrollably. His voice started cracking up. "And..." Andre sat down. "I think i'm going to be sick." He said. "Some guys went into the bank... and they were robbing it." Andre's friends listened wondering what happened. "And there was this young lady at the counter...And he tried to stop them and..." Andre immediatley ran off and Tori and Robbie followed him. "Poor Andre." Jade said. "I don't get it. What happened to his uncle?" Cat asked. "I think he got killed trying to save the people in the bank." Beck said solemly. "Oh." Cat said sounding deppressed.

Tori and Robbie saw Andre at his locker sitting down in front of it. "Andre I didn't know. I did not mean to make you upset. I'm so sorry." "No Tori, it's my fault. It happened two years ago and I need to get over it." Tori and Robbie sat down with him. "Andre. Having a family member die is not something that people 'need to get over'." Robbie said. "Where's Decatur?" Tori asked. "In Mr. Sikowitz's classroom. Tori looked at Robbie. "I'll go talk to Decatur. You stay out here with Robbie."

"Decatur?" "You just had to be Curious Georgina. You couldn't just mind your own buisness." "I'm sorry Decatur, I didn't know." "It's fine. I just needed a minute." "Do you want to go to Lane's office?" "No. I'm good."

Tori and Andre were in the living room while Decatur was upstairs drowning her tears in Swine Floo's new single "National Crisis" featuring Nicki Minaj. "Andre I like you as more than a friend. Like in a boyfriend - girlfriend kind of way. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to get that of my chest." "Tori. I don't feel the same way." "WHAT?" "I'm already dating Jade and I just want to be friends with you." "I can't beleive you." "You said it was ok if I don't feel the same way." "Jade hasn't been there for you. I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU. I WAS THERE IN THE AIRPORT, WHEN YOU WERE UPSET ABOUT YOU'RE FATHER, I HAVE NEVER NOT BEEN THERE FOR YOU!" Andre looked at her strangely. "No Tori. I have always been there for YOU. In the big showcase, the resturaunt, I taught you how to swim, i'm giving you a place to stay, whenever you have a problem you always run to ME." "Are you trying to say that I don't pull my weight in this friendship?" "That's exactly what i'm saying." "YOU don't pull YOUR weight in this friendship. You didn't even pay enough attention to me to notice that i've been madly in love with you since the day I met you." Andre just looked at her. Half furious and half shocked. "You really like me as more than a friend?" Andre asked. Tori just grabbed Andre's head and crashed their lips together. As she pulled apart from him and Andre looked extremely confused. She ran upstairs as Andre followed her. She locked herself in Andre's room. "Tori let me in. You can't just yell at me, kiss me and hide from me forever." Tori didn't respond. He just went downstairs and turned on the Nuggets game. The Jazz were beating them 108 - 76. "She can't stay in there forever."

**What will happen?**

**A.) Andre will change his mind.**

**B.) Tori will give up on Andre and date Danny.**

**C.) Andre will dump Jade.**

**D.) Tori will start avoiding Andre.**

**I have finally finished this chapter. Next will either be the new "New Kid in Town" Chapter or the new "For the Love of Money" chapter.**


	12. Turning Tables and Birthday Suprises

**I know I haven't updated in a while. Don't blame me, blame my stupid computer mouse and writer's block. Anyway, here's the long awaited Chapter 12.**

Tori waited untill Andre had left so she could talk to Decatur without having to face Andre.

"Decatur, I really think you should sing again." Tori said supportively.

"I haven't sung since the funeral." Decatur replied.

"Well, just sing what you sang then." Tori said.

"Right now?" Decatur asked.

"Well if you don't want to.."

"No, i'll sing." Decatur said.

_"Amazing Grace, How sweet. The sound. That saved a wretch. Like Me. I once, was blind. But now, I see." _Decatur sang.

She stopped imediatley as tears started falling down her face.

"That was really good Decatur." Tori said as she wiped the tears from Decaturs eyes.

"TORI, WE NEED TO TALK." Andre screamed.

"FINE." Tori shouted back.

**Andre's Living Room**

"What's up Andre?" Tori asked.

"I wish I knew." He responded.

"Look Andre, I know you're probably really confused. But I understand that you only like me as a friend, and i'm happy for you and Jade." Tori explained.

"Well, why did you flip out on me?" Andre asked.

"I was just acting out of frustration." Tori said.

"So...no hard feelings?" Andre asked hopefully.

A small grin appeared on Tori's face. "No hard feelings."

The two friends stood around in the living room in a akward silence.

"So...you wanna go on a walk, it's a nice day out." Andre said.

"How about you me and Decatur walk to that movie we were supposed to see?"

_"Tori, what are you doing, you're ruining a perfect moment between you and Andre." _Steve said.

"Relax, Decatur's like my wing-woman, she's trying to help me." Tori tought as Decatur came down the stairs.

**The Movie**

They went to see "African Cats", Decatur would only go with them if they got to see "African Cats", she knew that would be the perfect movie since Tori and Andre wouldn't be interested in it, and more in each other. After rhe movie, Andre couldn't stop thinking about if Tori was his date.

"_You had your chance._" He hissed at himself.

"You alright?" Tori whispered.

"Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing much." Andre said.

"I'm cold." Tori said moving closer to Andre. Andre stopped himself from putting his arm around her and thought better of it. He took off his jacket and gave it to Tori/

"Thanks Andre." She said.

"No problem."

"Thanks for everything, giving me a place to stay, everything." Andre said.

**After the movie**

"Hey Tori, can I talk to you." Jerome said.

"Sure Mr. Harris."

"What were you planning to get Andre for his birthday?"

"I was gonna get him B.o.B's "No Genre" mixtape, but he has it." Tori said.

"I just don't know what to get him."

"Maybe you could get him a new car." Tori suggested.

"I gotta think outside the box Tori." He responded.

"Well, I hope you think of something. His birthday party is tommorow."

**12:00 AM**

Andre was woken up by a text from Cat.

**" Happy B-Day"**

Andre smiled and texted back

**"Thanks for the wake up call"**

"What's so funny Andre?" Tori asked.

"Cat sent me a happy birthday text."

Andre and Tori sat in scilence.

"So what did you get me for my birthday?" Andre asked.

"A present." Tori said smiling. Andre rolled is eyes.

"What kind of present?"

"Me and your dad got you a little something something." Tori said mockingly.

"What is it?" Andre said.

"You'll just have to wait."

"UNTIL WHEN?"

"Shhh. Until the party." Tori said trying to quiet him down.

**4:00 PM, Two hours away from the party**

All day, people came to Andre's house giving him presents and birthday wishes. Then, Jade came over.

"Hey Andre, you wanna come over my house for a little while?" Jade asked.

"Sure, but can't we talk here?" He asked.

"No." She said glaring at Tori. Tori looked back with an expression of jealousy.

**4:09, Jade's House**

"I wanted to talk about the plan." Jade said.

"Oh yeah, don't you think we should end the plan?" Andre asked.

"NO!" Jade screamed almost immediatley.

"I mean... Not yet." She soon added. Andre realized why Jade wanted to continue the plan.

"Jade...Do you like me?" Andre asked laughing.

"No I just...it's just..."

Andre began laughing harder.

"Look, you must have a really high self asteem if you think you're good enough for me." Jade said with false anger.

"Sure, whatever."

"If Beck isn't with another girl by next week, the plan is off. Wait, why do you wanna get out of this plan all of a sudden?" Jade asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Tori." Jade said.

"No, I most definatley don't" Andre said.

"Sure whatever." Jade said smiling.

**6:00 PM, Andre's party**

About 300 of Andre's closest friends and family sat in a big tan room, facing what appeared to be a stage, eating food and drinking cake.

"Where is he?" Andre asked impatiently.

"Who, your dad?" Tori responded.

"No, Waldo." Andre said sarcastically.

_"Ha, Waldo, you remember, don't ya Tori? From the books?" _Steve asked.

_"Yes Steve, I remember Waldo."_ Tori replied annoyed.

About an hour passed and he never arrived.

"Hey Andre, where's your dad?" Robbie asked him

"Don't know, don't care." He responded solemly. Just then, his father arrived and sat next to Andre, he instructed everyone to sit as well.

"What's going on?" Andre asked. Andre sat between Robbie and his father with Cat in front of him, and Tori behind him.

"Just sit, and watch." Tori instructed smiling at Mr. Harris as a crew set up amplifiers and a microphone. Just then, B.o.B walked in front of the room and drew large applause. Andre just stared as Tori and Mr. Harris waited anxiously for Andre to look at one of them. First he turned to Robbie who smiled at him as Cat looked back at him, then he looked at his father who patted him on the back. Andre started laughing out of hysteria.

"Happy Birthday." Tori whispered. Andre turned around to her.

"Thank so mu..."

"Wait, there's more." Tori said smiling.

"What more could you possibly..."

"This part's from me." Tori said proudly. Much to Andre's shock (and everyone else's, except Tori) Decatur came on stage to preform B.o.B, Andre looked back at Tori and she started blushing.

"Hey Decatur, do you know 'Airplanes'?" B.o.B asked.

"Who doesn't?" She replied. Even in the face of a superstar, Decatur was still Decatur, she was only worried about the audience. Not about her family, but about what Andre's friends would think.

"Ya know, i'm from Decatur, Georgia."

"So is my grandfather, that's where I got the name from." Decatur explained.

Jerome left his seat to sit next to his wife in the front of the room, Tori tried to take his seat, but Morgan sat down in it.

"Did you wanna sit here?" Morgan asked innocently seeing Tori was annoyed.

"No, it's fine." Tori lied.

"Really, switching seats is no problem." Morgan reassured her.

"No, No, i'm good." Tori replied, slumping in her seat and pouting like a six-year old.

"What's wrong with you Tori?" Andre asked.

"Her, she's just too perfect. She always gets good grades, she's so popular, she's so polite, she's so talented. No one can be that perfect." Tori whispered so Morgan couldn't hear her, Tori felt jealous of Morgan for some time now.

"Shh, the music's starting." Andre said.

**Airplanes**

[Chorus Decatur Harris]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Verse 1 B.o.B]  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus Decatur Harris]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

[Verse 2 B.o.B]  
.com/airplanes_lyrics_b.o.b..html  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

[Chorus Decatur Harris]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

i could really use a wish right now  
i could really use a wish right now (wish right now)  
like shooting stars  
i can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now)

The audience clapped and got ready for the next song.

**How You Do That (Clean)**

[Chorus]  
_Bob how you do that?  
h-how you do that  
Bob how you do that? (in Atlanta)  
they be like B-Bob how you do that  
h-how you do that, b-bob  
how you do that? (in Atlanta)  
B-Bob  
h-how you do that  
how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)  
they be like B-bob  
h-how you do that  
h-how you do that  
B-Bob how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)  
B-Bob how y-you do that?  
how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)_

[B.o.B - Verse 1]  
_Number 1 on your playlist, one of Atlanta's bravest  
they wondering how I deal with the fame  
I villainified, this gravy  
shout out to all the ladies  
I dont know why I have to say this but  
I'm into deep sea diving  
I go deeper than the Navy  
behavin' like I'm mavin'  
Im crazy crazy crazy  
I rise to the occupation 'cause raging's my occupation  
shouts out to my Haitians my Asians and my Caucasians, Latina  
senorita es muy caliente  
they say I'm amazing but  
really its amazing  
todays world the craziest  
to make the main page  
just to be a daily topic of a conversation  
Kutta's on the beat so I guess its an operation  
so call me Dr. Bob yes I'm on the job  
she say I'm like a teacher before she lights my yard  
stick to the script take a sh-t in your draws  
and I dont need to take you number girl this aint no casting call_

[Chorus]  
_Bob how you do that?  
h-how you do that  
Bob how you do that? (in Atlanta)  
they be like B-Bob how you do that  
h-how you do that, b-bob  
how you do that? (in Atlanta)  
B-Bob  
h-how you do that  
how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)  
they be like B-bob  
h-how you do that  
h-how you do that  
B-Bob how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)  
B-Bob how y-you do that?  
how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)_

[B.o.B - Verse 2]  
_Yes she give it to me cuz she know just how I want it  
and if this where we battle we would be worthy opponents  
I had to get up on it  
kinda how you do a pony  
its kinda like a bank  
cuz she knows she wants to loan it  
shout out to my gangsta  
who get down in Atlanta  
wassup to Magic City  
this here should be your weather  
so throw it on back cuz I want want that  
Ima still be hear when the sun comes up  
when the sun comes up who'll still be here  
with ball and a bat give me one more plaque  
so I guess I might as well turn things up  
I'ma burn things up like the purp you puff  
tryna get loose she poppin that coo  
but when she get through she goin serve things up  
all the bad girls in the building just shake it  
one time if ya feel it now,  
I aint really trippin bout yo homegirls with ya  
Ima bring you home wit em  
and she goin get it  
lay it up Kobe oh, I dont really want no more  
but ima just go fast like a baseball throw  
fast like a kenco show now Im in the zone I aint even playin  
in the paint no mo' Ima take it straight to the hole  
yea yea she know she bad  
she so bad she no she be like_

[Chorus]  
_Bob how you do that?  
h-how you do that  
Bob how you do that? (in Atlanta)  
they be like B-Bob how you do that  
h-how you do that, b-bob  
how you do that? (in Atlanta)  
B-Bob  
h-how you do that  
how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)  
they be like B-bob  
h-how you do that  
h-how you do that  
B-Bob how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)  
B-Bob how y-you do that?  
how y-you do that? (in Atlanta)_

"Now, a request from Tori Vega." He said.

Andre turned around to see her in the front with Danny.

[Chorus - B.o.B]  
_Hey hey do you wanna be famous  
everywhere you go people know what your name is  
everyone you know tryna tell you you changing  
they wanna chase that fame fame fame fame fame_

[Verse 1: B.o.B]  
_Famous, everybody wanna be famous  
most people wanna just taste it  
other people try to just sneak in the VIP and chill with the big faces  
literally see them changes when the fame hits  
when I'm up on the stage they sing it  
as soon as I step off they hate it  
and I'm saying I ain't really with that complaining  
just look at the picture I'm painting  
yeah I pay my rent, vacation then  
take trips all around the equator  
then come back to the A hit the stage again  
then I go up in the booth where they cage me in  
feel regular then I go insane again  
if you witness the condition that my brain is in  
you would see him in hell where satan is  
only thing to do is maintain a friend  
cause everybody is trying to get paid for this  
but f-ck it, this the entertainment biz  
so let the games begin, I mean let the flames begin  
but hey I'm just trained to this  
alotta everybody didn't get paid from it  
I'm famous_

[Chorus]  
_Hey hey do you wanna be famous  
everywhere you go people know what your name is  
everyone you know tryna tell you you changing  
they wanna chase that fame fame fame fame fame._

[Verse 2 - B.o.B]  
_Popular, everybody wanna be popular  
little kids just be watching us through binoculars  
and then they go to school and copy us  
but hey I'm not knocking ya but how can y'all not see it's obvious  
cause cops be plotting on us and paparazzi be spying on us  
cause everybody just wanna be on MTV or BET  
or maybe season MVP or maybe even just prom King or Queen_

_but everybody can't be a G-O-to-the-D_  
_and everybody can't be O-to-the-B_  
_but I don't know maybe this is just how it's supposed to be_  
_but this is what'll happen to y'all_  
_you can go crazy and beat up drunks_  
_the tabloids sayin you hooked on drugs_  
_you cutting up your face then sew it back up_  
_but look, it's plan to see_  
_nothing in this game be changing me_  
_I'mma always be O-to-the-B me me_

[Chorus]  
_Hey hey do you wanna be famous  
everywhere you go people know what your name is  
everyone you know tryna tell you you changing  
they wanna chase that fame fame fame fame fame_  
_Everywhere you go they just wanna be stars  
everyone you know wanna drive fancy cars  
everyone you know wants you to buy out the bar  
they wanna taste that fame fame fame fame fame_

[Chorus]  
_Hey hey do you wanna be famous  
everywhere you go people know what your name is  
everyone you know tryna tell you you changing  
they wanna chase that fame fame fame fame fame_

By the time the song was over. Andre saw Tori kissing Danny. He just stared in shock as B.o.B started the next song.

[Verse 1]

_And so I'm thinking to myself,  
girl I need you.  
There aint a price that you could pay,  
to make me leave you.  
I'll get you anything and everything,  
to please you.  
I'm standing outside of your window,  
just to see you.  
You grab my heart, and smash it,  
down to the floor, then you, you  
say you want me, then its,  
"leave me alone". And so I'm,  
asking myself, if I did something wrong,  
'cause you yellin, cusin', fusin', now  
you hanging up the phone_.

[Bridge]

_I say I love you once  
I say I love you twice  
Ima be outside your house  
I'll stay up all night.  
I'll show you this good time girl,  
to show you how I feel.  
How I feel._

[Chorus]

_Why do you build me up?  
Buttercup, baby, just to let me down  
and then mess me around, and then  
worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still, I need you (I need you) more than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start, so build me up, buttercup dont break my heart. _

[Verse 2]

_Well, I'm reminissing on them things we've done been through.  
Like that time you threw that brick through my window.  
I swear to god around that time I could of lynched you.  
Couple of hours later I wanted to hug, love, and kiss you._

_You said you can't take it no more._  
_But you didnt walk out of that door._  
_You said you've changed but your fusin' and fighting everywhere that we go._  
_All out in public, everyone watching like a reality show._  
_Well, it dont matter no more,_  
_because you know I cant let you go_.

[Bridge]

_I say I love you once  
I say I love you twice  
Ima be outside your house  
I'll stay up all night.  
I'll show you this good time girl,  
to show you how I feel.  
How I feel._

[Chorus]

_Why do you build me up?  
Buttercup, baby, just to let me down  
and then mess me around, and then  
worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still, I need you (I need you) more than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start, so build me up, buttercup dont break my heart. _

[Verse 3]

_All the fellas in the house, if your not too proud, look your woman in the face and tell her right now  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
Baby,  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
All the ladies in the house, if your not too proud, wont you look your man in the face and tell him right now  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
Baby,  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you_

[Chorus]

_Why do you build me up?  
Buttercup, baby, just to let me down  
and then mess me around, and then  
worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still, I need you (I need you) more than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start, so build me up, buttercup dont break my heart._

_Dont break my heart._  
_I need you_  
_I need you_  
_I need you_  
_I need you_  
_I need you_  
_I need you_

Andre just stared at Danny and Tori talking and laughing.

"I need you." Andre said hopelessly with tears running down his face.

"I need you." He repeated.

**Now the tables are officially turned. What will happen next?**


	13. More Blondes, More Revenge, No Motrin

**Andre's Room After the Party**

"Tonight, your dad is taking me, you, Decatur, and Danny to dinner." Tori smiled. Andre was laying on the bed face first with sunglasses on and without a shirt, not responding.

"Andre?" She asked. He just rolled over.

"What's wrong?" She asked staring at his torso.

"Not that it matters, but I tought you like _me_, not...him." Andre said.

"You...you like me back?" Tori asked.

Andre solemly nodded.

"Well...it's too late Andre, I poured my heart out to you and you rejected me. Now you know how it feels..." Tori tried to stop there but she just wanted Andre to feel terrible.

"Infact, I never liked you in the first place. I just liked your body. And you were just gullibale enough to do almost anything for me. All those stupid songs you wrote. All those favors. I've been using you this whole time. 'Best friend'." Tori lied.

"Do you even hear yourself? You don't care about me, I was just the guy of the month to you huh? Your nothing but...BUT A SELFISH WHORE!" Andre screamed storming off so Tori wouldn't see him cry.

"Steve? Can you believe he would say that to me?"

_"Don't talk to me right now Tori." Steve said._

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

_"You really fucked it up this time, all this hard work and we're back to SQUARE FUCKING ONE!" Steve screamed._

Tori started to cry.

_"Tori, i'm sorry. It's just that you are being really difficult." Steve said._

"I'm gonna make him pay for saying that, if he thought he was jealous before...I'll show him jealousy." Tori said.

**The Car Ride**

Jerome and Decatur sat in the front of the limo listening to B.o.B while Danny and Tori made out next to Andre in the seats behind them.

Andre lowered the window between the front seat and the rest of them.

"Hey Dad, can you pick Morgan?" Andre asked.

"Sure." Jerome said as Andre closed the window.

"Morgan? WhenDidYouAskHer? HowIsSheComingOnShortNotice?" Tori asked talking rapidly.

"While you were sucking his lips like they were full of insulin and you were Nick Jonas." Andre said.

"Why Morgan? Out Of All the Girls? WhatAboutJade HuhHuh?" Tori said frantically while Danny looked at her strangely.

"She never really liked me, She just used me for her advantage. Oh wait, that wasn't her. I'm thinking of someone else. Maybe one of those Northridge girls." Andre said.

"You can't trust them Northridge girls." Danny said, unaware of the tension between Andre and Tori.

"Hey guys!" Morgan said walking in. Even Danny stared at her dress. Andre and Danny greeted her as Tori stared forward crying.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Morgan asked.

"She's having a bad day." Danny said realizing what was wrong with her.

"I know you like Andre." Danny whispered.

"I like you." She whispered.

"You like Andre more."

"Look, let's talk about this later."

**The Red Lobster**

As they walked in, Morgan pulled Tori into the bathroom.

"I don't know what your problem is, but lately you've been acting as if you had aggresion towards me. I thought we were friends but now i'm not so sure." Morgan said.

"Besides the fact that you ruined my life?" Tori asked.

"How did..."

"Your always perfect. The guys like you, the teachers like you, the girls want to be like you. You're smart, talented, pretty, funny, friendly...you're just perfect, too perfect. And it makes me sick to my stomach!" Tori exclaimed.

"You think i'm perfect? Because i'm really insecure." Morgan said.

"ABOUT WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE INSECURE ABOUT? You know, sometimes I think about dying me hair blonde so I can be more like you. I wish I was you. Everyone always says 'Tori you did that scene really good' or 'Tori you have a nice voice' or 'Tori you're kinda cute' but it's always 'Morgan has a beautiful voice, and she's an exceptional actor, and she's so smart' YOU PROBABLY HAVE TWO PARENTS AT HOME WHO JUST TELL YOU HOW PERFECT YOU ARE! EVERYDAY!" Tori screamed.

"Both of my Parents died when I was 8. I live with my older sister. And I'm insecure about everything. My looks, my singing, my music, my acting. Everything." Morgan said.

"I'm so sorry Morgan, I didn't kn..."

"It's alright. We should get back now, the boys and Decatur are probably worried about us." Morgan said.

Tori sat in between Andre and Danny as the six ordered Appitizers and Drinks. Tori looked up and Andre who looked down at her with a triumphant smile.

_"We're gonna get revenge Steve, we have too." Tori thought._


End file.
